Janine
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Janine |jname=アンズ |tmname=Anzu |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Poisonous Ninja Master |image=HeartGold SoulSilver Janine.png |size=185px |caption=Art from |colors=yes |hair=Purple , brown |eyes=Black , purple |gender=Female |hometown=Fuchsia City |region=Kanto |relatives=Koga (father) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , |games= , , , , , Black 2, White 2 |leader=yes |gym=Fuchsia Gym |badge=Badge#Soul Badge Soul Badge |specialist=yes |type= types }} Janine (Japanese: アンズ Anzu) is the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City's Gym, known officially as the Fuchsia Gym. She became a Gym Leader after her father, Koga, was promoted to the Elite Four in Generation II. She specializes in . She gives the to s who defeat her. In the games Janine's first appearance was in . Following Koga's promotion to the Elite Four, she succeeded him as the Gym Leader of the Fuchsia Gym. Like her father, she is known as "The Poisonous Ninja Master", and uses Pokémon in battle. She appears in the same capacity in . Originally, Janine's goal was to use Pokémon just as well as her father. After becoming a Gym Leader, Janine hopes that by applying herself, she'll improve her skills and become better than both her father and (following her loss) the . When encountered in her Gym, Janine hides behind the invisible walls that were installed prior to Generation I/ . To further confuse her challengers, the junior Trainers of the Gym are disguised like Janine. Once they have been defeated, the Leader will battle with a team of Poison-type Pokémon. Once defeated, she will yield the and a Poison-type TM: in Generation II; in Generation IV. Like the other Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto, Janine will leave her Gym from time to time in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Every evening between 4:00 PM and 6:00 PM, she can be found at the Pokémon League Reception Gate near , on her way to visit her father and deliver his lunch (from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM, she will say she is done delivering the lunch and offer to take a photograph with the player). She will give travelers her phone number, after which she can be called on Monday afternoons to arrange a rematch at Saffron City's Fighting Dojo. On Mondays, she can be found in the Celadon Department Store arguing with Falkner over which of their fathers is the superior Trainer. Before the events that led to her employment as the Gym Leader, Janine hung around outside the Fuchsia Zoo. She will tell the protagonist of that Koga is teaching her how to use Poison Pokémon in an obvious reference to the previously released Generation II games. Janine also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Kanto Gym Leader Castle. This is the only time in which her active team contains Pokémon not of the Poison-type. Despite this, all her Pokémon in Round 1 know , a move and the TM she gives in the Generation II games. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Janine.png |prize= 3900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Janine |game=GSC |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Janine.png |prize= 6000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Janine |game=HGSS |location=Fuchsia Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Janine.png |prize= 6600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Janine |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Janine uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Janine will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Janine.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Janine |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Janine.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Janine |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Janine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Janine |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Janine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Janine |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Fufufufu... I'm sorry to disappoint you... I'm only joking! I'm the real deal! Janine of Fuchsia Gym, that's me!" * Being defeated :"You're a tough one. You definitely won... Here's . Take it." * After being defeated :"You're so tough! I have a special gift! It's , a powerful poison that steadily saps the victim's HP." :"I'm going to really apply myself and improve my skills. I want to become better than both Father and you!" :"My father is Gym Leader of this town. I'm to use Poison Pokémon as well as my father." Fuchsia Gym * Before battle :"Fufufufu... I'm sorry to disappoint you... I'm only joking! I'm the real deal! Janine of Fuchsia Gym, that's me!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"You've got a great battle technique!" * When the last Pokémon is at a critical health :"Not good. Seriously not good." * Being defeated :"...!!! So... So strong!" * After being defeated :"I see... You have defeated Koga, my father and a member of the Elite Four, to come here. No wonder you are strong! You’ve definitely won... Here's the Soul Badge. Take it." :"You're so tough! I have a special gift!" :"It's , a powerful Poison-type move that may poison its victim." :"I'm going to really apply myself and improve my skills. I want to become much better than both my father and you!" Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"I can't use my ninja technique, but I won't let you win!" * After being defeated :"I lost today, but I'll win next time!" Pokémon League Reception Gate * In the evenings (after number registration) :"I'm done taking lunch to my dad, and now I'm on my way home. Do you want to take a picture with me?" ::No: "That's a pity." ::'Yes': ''"Can you look as cool as me for the picture? Don't you think we look good in the picture?" '''Celadon Department Store' * With :"Ha! You don't know a thing! The best Trainer in the world is Koga, one of the Elite Four! Namely--my dad!" :"Please stop this! Why don’t you just admit that my dad is the true Trainer!" :"Bah!" Pokégear Registering (Reception Gate) :"I'm on my way to my dad's house to give him his lunch. The Elite Four has no time to rest, day or night. It's such hard work, you know? Say! Do you want to exchange numbers?" ::Yes: "Call me on Monday around noon if you want to battle!" ::No: "You don't look like you're scared, but you are, aren't you?" :"Now you want to know my number, don't you?" '''Pokégear Phone' * Calling her :"Hello, hello, hello... Oh, hello, what are you up to? I'm just fine, thanks! Many of the Gym Leaders are much stronger than I am. We've just got to work harder!" :"Hello, hello, hello... Oh, hello, what are you up to? I'm just fine, thanks! My schedule's fairly open on Monday afternoons. Would you mind calling me back then?" :"Sorry? I’m afraid I can’t hear you very well. Must be a bad connection. Can you call again from somewhere else?" * Her calling the player :"This is Janine. How are you doing? Hey, can I talk to you about my dad? Only if you want to hear, though. Seriously? I might talk your ear off if I’m not careful!" :"This is Janine. How are you doing? See, I’ve been training with my dad since I was little--to be a Gym Leader. I haven’t even considered taking any other path, really. It’s my dream to someday become a better Gym Leader than Dad!" :"This is Janine. How are you doing? Falkner in Violet City... He’s talking about his dad all the time! Seriously, he’s such a daddy’s boy, he needs to become his own person sometime, you know? What do you mean, I should talk? Ha ha--mind your own business!" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm Janine! Feel the horror of Poison-type Pokémon!" * Before battle (second round) :"I'm Janine! I'm a modern ninja! Feel the horror of the Poison-type Pokémon I use!" * Before battle (final round) :"I'm Janine! The essence of ninjas' moves obtained by training! Feel the horror from the Poison-type Pokémon who've mastered it." * Being defeated :"You've got a great battle technique!" * If the player is defeated :"I'm Janine! Remember this name!" * After being defeated :"I'm going to really apply myself and improve my skills. I want to become much better than both my father and you!" * After winning :"Even though I won, you were quite strong! The path of Pokémon is the path of training! Let's meet here again!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"While I admire your victory, I'm disappointed that I lost... I'm still not a full-fledged Trainer yet. I'll train with my father to be better than before and challenge you again!" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"Yep, I'm Janine. You're saying you beat my father?" :"My Pokémon are masters of poisonous moves." :"I know you're tough. This is deadly serious!" * Sending out first Pokémon :", go!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :", give it your best shot!" :"There, that's !" :"Good, !" * Recalling a Pokémon :"You did well, !" :", put it away!" :"You're no good for this!" :", come back!" :"All right, that's good enough, !" * Own Pokémon faints :"I give!" :"No! Really?!?" * Player's Pokémon faints :"That's the way I like it!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Taking that critical hit... You have no luck at all." * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"What? That was a critical hit? What do you mean?!?" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Aww, don't take that." * Commanding her Pokémon to use :"There, turn on the Charm!" * Commanding her Pokémon to use :", Double Team!" * Commanding her Pokémon to use :"Baton Pass!" * Successfully ing the player's Pokémon :"Poisonous moves sap you steadily." :"That'll do." * Successfully inflicting another status condition on the player's Pokémon :"That'll do." * If the player is defeated :"I avenged our honor!" * After being defeated :"I understand losing to Father, but losing to you?" :"Why? How could this happen?" :"Aren't you something. Where did you train?" * After winning :"There, there. It went just as I expected. I'll battle someone tougher next time." :"Heh! Sure, winning makes me happy." :"I did it! Not too shabby!" * If the battle ended in a draw :"Whew. We can't end it this way." * If the player runs from the battle :"Ha, ha, ha! Is that a ninja escape technique?" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Janine debuted in Crossing Crobat. She was first seen on a mission where she helped test the security of Museum by pretending to steal a Big Pearl. After completing the mission, Janine left to ponder what she was doing with her life. Her father, Koga, had served under as both a ninja and a member of Team Rocket. Koga had intended on having Janine join Team Rocket as well when proper time came, but he eventually disappeared after Team Rocket's defeat, leaving Janine alone without anyone to guide her. Shortly after, Janine was attacked by , the Legendary Pokémon that had been attacking various other Gym Leaders around Johto. Hoping that if she managed to capture it, her father would hear about it and return, Janine faced Suicune battle. Though she proved to be a powerful opponent with her variety of ninja techniques, Janine was eventually defeated by Suicune. As Suicune began to leave, Janine realized the reason it was challenging the Gym Leaders was to find a proper Trainer who could command in battle. Finding herself to in a similar situation of not having a master, Janine told Suicune she wished to challenge it again in the future before both went their separate ways. In Yikes, It's Yanma!, Janine participated in an exhibition tournament between the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders. During the tournament, she was paired up against Falkner. In Notorious Noctowl, Janine and Falkner began their battle against each other. While both participants used a variety of skills against each other, Janine chose to forfeit the battle in order to pursue what she thought she was her father in the crowd. In Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1), Janine joined the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders in helping fend off the Masked Man's army of mind-controlled s from attacking the Indigo Plateau. As they fought, Janine and the Gym Leaders were led onto the Magnet Train, which the Grunts had used to infiltrate the area. After they got on, the Magnet Train sped away from the area as part of the Masked Man's plot to prevent the Gym Leaders from interfering with his plans. In The Last Battle IX, the Magnet Train was stopped by , preventing it from crashing. Pokémon is Janine's first known Pokémon. He was first seen being used to help Janine break into the Museum. Later, he was used to battle against Falkner during the Gym Leader exhibition tournament. Using its powerful thread, it managed to bind Falkner's , forcing him to switch for his . By using its abdomen, Ariados can produce a thread used for defensive techniques, such as , while the thread shot from its mouth is sharp enough to pierce even metal with enough time. Ariados's only known move is .}} is Janine's second known Pokémon. It was first used to break into the Museum. By using its gas, Weezing created a smokescreen that exposed the security beams, allowing Janine to easily navigate past them. None of Weezing's moves are known.}} is Janine's third known Pokémon. It was first used to attack a group of security guards at the Museum. By using as caltrops, the guards were unable to pursue Janine after she obtained the Big Pearl. Forretress's only known move is .}} is Janine's fourth known Pokémon. It was first used to battle against . With its speed and , Crobat and Janine made it hard for Suicune to track them. Eventually, Suicune won after using the moonlight to expose Crobat and Janine's shadows, allowing to figure out which copy was real. Crobat's known moves are , , and .}} is Janine's fifth known Pokémon. It was first used to battle Falkner in the Gym Leader exhibition tournament. Using its , Grimer shrunk down so that Falkner's couldn't track it, allowing to attack unnoticed. It was eventually defeated after Noctowl used to find it, forcing Janine to switch it with Ariados. Grimer's known moves are and .}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Janine's only appearance was in a flashback along with her . In the TCG Artwork Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Janine or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=061/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=062/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=063/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=064/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=065/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=066/141}} |type=Grass|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=067/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=119/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=120/141}} Trivia * In the English versions of , her name is mistakenly listed as Charine in Koga's Fame Checker entries. * In , Janine's Pokémon are the lowest leveled of all the Kanto Gym Leaders. This may reflect her status as the newest Gym Leader. * In , Janine can appear in two places at once. When she is called for a rematch on Monday during the day, she will be at the Fighting Dojo and in the Celadon Department Store, talking to Falkner. * In the Generation II games, Janine's whole Pokémon team is the opposite gender to her, despite the 50-50 gender ratio. This was changed in HeartGold and SoulSilver, in which she has an all female team rather than an all male team like before. * In the English versions of the Generation II games, there is a grammatical error in the sentence where she gives the Soul Badge to the player. This was corrected in the remakes. * Janine, along with Erika, are the only Kanto Gym Leaders to give the player a TM upon their defeat in Gold, Silver, and Crystal. * Janine is the only Gym Leader who has not appeared in the , not counting , who has an anime counterpart in . ** She is also the only Gym Leader to have debuted in a different generation than their Gym. * Janine has an illegal in . The Crobat she uses in the Type Expert and World Leaders Tournaments knows and , both of which it can learn by , but not simultaneously, as there is no Pokémon in the same Egg Group as Crobat that can learn both of these moves. * Janine and Koga are the only two Gym Leaders to have the same slogan in different generations. Names Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Ninjas Category:Gym Leaders de:Janina es:Sachiko fr:Jeannine it:Nina ja:アンズ zh:阿杏